Not Jealous
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Gray and Lucy have feeling for each other but what happens when Juvia enters the picture where Gray is and when Natsu and Lucy hugged each other? Is there a jealousy in the air? Pairings: GrayXLucy, LyonXJuvia


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

One day at the Fairy Tail guild,

"Mira... Please help me!" Lucy said as sat at one of the stools near Mira and beside her is Wendy and Charla.

"What happened Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"What can I help for you Lucy?" Mirajane said with a smile.

"I have to pay for my rent and I'm lack of 10,000 jewels. If it wasn't for the last job I went with Natsu,Gray and Erza I could pay for my rent already." She shivered as she remember what happened to the previous(A/N: just think that Natsu, Gray and Erza that they've finished the job but the two boys are fighting and had cause a ruckus that made Lucy pay 10,000 jewels.)

"Don't worry Lucy-san I'm sure that someone will lend you some money for a while." Wendy said encouraging Lucy.

"Yeah I hope so." She said and sighed. And unknowingly that someone is listening to her, and that person is nome other that Gray Fullbuster.

_'I think I should help Lucy with her problem I mean I also cause the ruckus on the town and that Natsu also. He should also help her but on second thought I think I'll be the one who will help her and of course the repayment is-' _His thoughts are cut off when he felt that someone is staring at him intently.

Gray turn around and saw none other that Juvia;

"Ano... Gray-sama w-w-would y-you like to eat Juvia's homemade bento." She said as she raise a three box bento.

"Sorry Juvia but I'm full today and I'm not in the mood to eat too." He said shortly.

"I see... Is Juvia a hinderance to Gray-sama's daily life?" She said looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to be true to myself so yes you've been bothering me ever since you've come here in this guild." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Its ok now Gray-sama. Juvia understands." She said with a smile.

"I think you'll find a more fantastic person other than me. Hey how about Lyon his good and his in love with you." He said smirking at her and Juvia blushed deep red as sheheard Lyon's name.

-Meanwhile at the Lamia Scale guild-

"Achoo!" Lyon sneezed.

"What's wrong Lyon its very unexpected of you sneezing at this season." Jura said.

"Maybe someone's talking or gossiping about me." He said and he thought of Juvia talking about him to Gray.

"Wait for me Juvia-chan!" He shouted as he ran outside the guild.

-Now back to Fairy Tail guild-

Neither Juvia nor Gray knew that someone is also staring at them, Lucy has been stealing glances at the both of them. Lucy and Gray are both in love with each other but neither know that. They kept their feelings to theirselves.

"Oi Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he went closer towards Lucy.

"Ah Natsu..." She said and sigh.

"Lucy doushita?" Happy said.

"I'm still having problems on my rent if it wasn't for Natsu, Gray and Erza I would've pay for the rent already." She said sadly And his came to Natsu's thought and he pulled out from his pocket a pouch of 10,000 jewels and Lucy is shocked at this.

"Here Lucy, I took a job earlier so that I could repay for what happened yesterday. Gomen Lucy but you could have these 10,000 jewels." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. Neither of knew that Gray is glaring at them.

"Arigatou Natsu." Lucy said happily and she hugged Natsu. Gray's eyes are wide open at her sudden movement toward the dragon slayer.

"Well that's what friends are for right Happy." He asked his cat friend.

"Aye sir!" Happy said and Lucy giggled.

"You should go to Lisanna I think she needed you on to something." Lucy said.

"I agree on Lucy too." Charla said.

"Ok Ja ne Lucy, Wendy, Mira and Charla." He said and both of them went to Lisanna.

"Goo thing I have a friend like Natsu. Right Wendy?" Lucy said.

"Yup Natsu-san is really a nice guy." Wendy said and Charla just nodded

"Natsu has been like that ever since he was a kid even though he was always scolded by master his still nice." Mirajane said.

"Really then I must be lucky that I've become friends with him." Lucy said with a smile.

Gray can't take anymore of the pressure, he went to where Lucy is and grabbed her wrist and said,

"Mira we're going somewhere and don't tell Natsu." He said and he started dragging Lucy outside the guild.

And at that moment Lyon came into the guild and went inside and asked Mira,

"Mira where's Juvia-chan." He said and when Juvia heard her name she was startled and she tried to get out of the guild quietly. And it was successful but she felt an arm on her waist and saw Lyon looking no staring at her intently.

"H-H-How did you find me L-Lyon-sama?" She stuttered.

"Mira said to me. And Juvia I know you've heard it a lot of times but this time take it seriously please." He said and Juvia nodded.

"I-I Love You Juvia." He said and held her tight on the waist and kissed her cheeks. Juvia was shocked at this and started to smile.

"I Love You too Lyon." She sad with a smile and added,

"If you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend then yes Lyon." She said and Lyon's face was priceless and he pulled Juvia into a tight hug and twirled her around.

"Thank you Juvia. Juvia would you like to join our guild so that I could see you everyday and see that you're safe." He said.

"You don't have to ask." She said and kissed his cheeks and they started walking at Juvia's new home.

-Meanwhile with Gray and Lucy-

Gray dragged Lucy to her house and pulled her inside her room and then he said,

"What are you and Natsu are talking about a while ago?" He said seriously looking at her eyes.

"I-I just told him about my rent and that I lack of 10,000 jewels and then he helped me by giving his money to me is there something wrong with that? What's wrong with you Gray?" She said

"...Lucy gomen about what happened yesterday. You see I wanted to give you my 10,000 jewels but I was too late that you've already accepted Natsu's so I kinda well...Jealous..." He said and looked away to hide his blush.

"I could still accept your 10,000 jewels well not to be greedy much but I will use yours first then I'll use Natsu's at the next months pay." She said and looked at Gray who started walking closer to her while she walked backwards but then she felt the wall behind her. She tried to escape but no avail to Gray for he have already put both of his hands on the wall trapping Lucy and then he said,

"If you want my money of course theres a payment for you to have it." He said at Lucy's ear.

"What is it?" She said.

"All you have to do is say 'yes'."

"Why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Because I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer." He said as he neared his face to hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lucy?" He said.

"Why would I even say no to you even though I like you." She said and leaned forward and then they kissed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is my first time writing on Fairy Tail characters but I think its a fine story so please review guys and thanks for reading it.


End file.
